Vinyll Thrash
Write the first paragraph of your page here. About Vinyll Thrash Vinyll is a tannish red colored unicorn with blue eyes, bright red mane with black highlights same style as Vinyl Scratch, he wears a black leather vest the contents vary, and dark purple shades like John Lennon, or Ozzy Osbourne, his cutie mark is Metallica's ninja star logo. Vinyll Thrash was created on September 10, 2013 by Benny Hawkins and first appeared on Facebook on the same date. Vinyll Thrash's Story Vinyll Thrash is a former frontman for a band with the same name. Vinyll had a rival named Marshall Peridot who was also in a band called Black Bonzi. Black Bonzi had been out longer than Vinyll's band. When Vinyll came into the picture, Marshall felt threatened. Soon Marshall's band started to lose popularity and Marshall wanted to get even. A battle of the bands ending in Marshalls downfall making him very bitter. Marshall lost the band, and soon lost money, and his home. Marshall moved into the Everfree Forest where he spent the rest of his days. During his time in the Everfree Forest he sold his soul to Tirak and wished to have revenge on Vinyll. When Marshall died his spirit returned with Tirak's evil, and the dark magic of the Everfree Forest and he forever seeks Vinyll. When something tragic happens to Vinyll it makes Marshall stronger. Vinyll went to the School of Music and Arts in Canterlot. He was often made fun of for being a unicorn fascinated by music and not wanting to learn magic. This didnt stop Vinyll from fulfilling his dreams. He grew up with his cousin Vinyl Scratch who also went on to be a disc jockey in Ponyville. The two were very close like brother and sister. They seperated when Vinyl and Octavia moved in together. Not like it mattered Vinyll was always on the road with his band but everything ended when members of the band disappeared. The only two remaining are Vinyll and his bass player Perry Shable who seems to avoid death easily. Vinyll soon retired from music all together and settled down in a nice home in Ponyville. Vinyll opened up a club on the other side of the Everfree Forest. He named the club The Everfree 11 and ponies of all walks of life come to visit including famous ponies like The Living Tombstone (Note: Quoted from an actual rp.) Vinyll made this the perfect oppurtunity to meet new ponies. Vinyll is kind of a flirt, he really loves mares. Vinyll taught himself how to use magic. His speciality is metal both the music and the material. This is how he earned his cutie mark. He recieved his cutie mark during a performance live in front of a lot of metal head ponies. It was a great day for him those many years ago and as for his band members the whereabouts are still unknown and Perry is a bartender at Vinyll's club. Vinyll's Contact Information Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/vinyll.thrash Twitter: https://twitter.com/VinyllThrash YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdflQjjUBD7-5RIxFUPZP5Q Tumblr: http://vinyllthrash.tumblr.com/ and for those of you part of the MUGEN Community Mugenfreeforall: http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/user/5686-vinylthrash20/ Category:Unicorn Category:Musicians